User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rauleli's Testing Wiki! This is a test wiki. So I don't think anyone will edit anything here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rauleli (Talk) 22:19, November 20, 2011 Vandalism Writing the word vandalism in red at the top of an article is considered vandalism by the policy which the community voted on 2 seconds ago. You have been warned, next to time you will be blocked indefinitely. 23:02, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I despise you... 04:00, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Team Mark Which one looks better? Dragons Mark.png Dragon Crest.png 21:31, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks 21:33, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Relacion Seis Logo.png How about this? 23:01, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Suggest your turn 02:46, March 5, 2012 (UTC) who are you hiding the interview from? 22:26, March 13, 2012 (UTC) He knows about my secret wiki? Oh wait yeah he does and so does Remnant 22:31, March 13, 2012 (UTC) O.o major stalker 22:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Volume Exclusive content Hey I have some volumes (Vol 1 - 16, except for Vol 9 and 10, which I'll get in two months), and I was wondering if I could use them for something in the wiki, so I though a little and I came with an idea: Translate "Mashima's Postfaces" and "Lucy and Mira's Q&A", that are done in the end of every volume, so people would know more about Fairy Tail, how did it begin, Mashima's life etc... 23:55,3/16/2012 In a blog, but I'm asking you because I think that this is a bit of copyright infrigiment, what do you think? 23:59,3/16/2012 Opinion! 00:04,3/17/2012 Do you have admin rights here? If you have, prettify as much you want, that's just the skeleton 00:09,3/17/2012 Gotcha, I'll finish the translation 00:17,3/17/2012 Opinion! Again! I think it needs some grammar revision... Tell me what do you think. 02:01,3/17/2012 Ok, first thing, there were things written in the original volume that don't make sense even in the original portuguese version, I tried to adapt the best possible... And yeah sounds very good 02:06,3/17/2012 Imagine this: Japanese Version ----Official English Translators---> English Version ----Official Portuguese-BR Translators---> Brazilian Version ----Herme---> Acochambrado(Something like "poorly done" in portuguese) English Version. And what those idiots Brazilian translators do? They translate Ichiya's "MEN!" as "MON DIEU!" TO HELL WITH THIS "MON DIEU!" 02:14,3/17/2012 Still like my "Acochambrado" (literally, it means "Done in the thighs". And Men, don't you know? It's french for "MY GOD"! 02:21,3/17/2012 I don't study French in school too, but being a Latin language is easy to me understand. Now let me watch Mavis and Acnologia in color, and there's a filler part of how Laxus in the beginning, you should watch too: http://www.animeultima.tv/fairy-tail-episode-122-english-subbed/ 02:27,3/17/2012 AWESOME episode. And on the next, Ichiya FTW! 02:51,3/17/2012 First of all, I owe you nothing! It was community consensus! Second, done 03:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) yeah you are right. I wouldn't have stayed in the wiki either if it wasn't for you. And now I'm the tyrant XD Anyway, we should change the tags in the user info tab in the main wiki to say something like what I did in this wiki 03:17, March 17, 2012 (UTC) the thing next to you avatar that says "Rauleli aka Reli" and instead of admin it says "Wizard Saint" and instead of Founder it says "God" 03:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) nice 03:29, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I first though on "Omake-Make", but now I think that my name should be placed somewhere, maybe "Herme's Volume Extra" would sound good. 22:51,3/17/2012 Hey that's awesome man, thank you for helping on this! I would beg for a position on Sorcerer Magazine to post it, but I want to make it weekly 01:45,3/18/2012 Comic What is it going to be about? 02:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I think you mean "I do'n't' really have much right now...". So no Chaos? MAybe he can be the funny thing that can turn into anything just like the wikia character of the other comic 02:46, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :*rises hand* Can I help you guys? Just on the creative part! 02:47,3/18/2012 lol a team with 3 S-Class Mages. Oooohhhh and we can like go to places like "Blog of Heaven" (Tower of Heaven arc) and stuff like that XD. Ok, for the name how about "Fairy Tail Wiki Tail" or just "Wiki Tail"?! 02:55, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, first let's organize ourselves, let's create a page for discussion like the Main Nest of DoD 02:59,3/18/2012 what?! NO! what's wrong with having 3 S-Class Mages in one team! Team Fairy Tail B has it and so does Sabertooth and so does Tenrou Team, which even has a guild master and guild ace XD 03:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC) that's because I can't be the tyrant in the story if I'm just an S-Class Candidate XD 03:05, March 18, 2012 (UTC) What... What the hell is this about? O_o User:Aldarinor 14:35, March 20, 2012 (UTC) If you're here, come to the chat please. 00:43,3/21/2012 Tell me more about this weird project. -- 21:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Mhm... Maybe something about characters/story/drawings...? :P -- 14:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Mhm... Sounds kind of interesting... Though who was it that came up with names, abilities and stuff? -- 16:08, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm KILLING you guys!!! -- 13:24, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Trying to fool me, you bastard? I'm not falling for such tricks! -- 13:33, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Image Hey Rai does the Wiki have this pic? 15:53,3/24/2012 Mhm... It isn't at the Bonus Gallery... I'll search later 15:58,3/24/2012 Rai, Rai, Rai, poor stupid Rai, can't you see that this whole time I've been controlling you? In fact, my real name is Tutles and I have control of the entire wiki. Mwahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! yeah... 02:51, March 25, 2012 (UTC) lol then what was the point of that message? 02:59, March 25, 2012 (UTC) cool, but there was no need. Ishthak already said it was better not that I hadn't already noticed XD just don't tell her or else she'll go nag me about it... again... 03:05, March 25, 2012 (UTC) XD good to know Sire 03:08, March 25, 2012 (UTC) preview Hey Rai what about giving those guys in the main wiki a preview of our project? Like, Reli make a blog with one of Rem's drafts, then he says in the end: "what could be this? Coming Soon." or something like that 23:06,3/25/2012 Yup, I Think that is early too, just pointing out the idea 15:41,3/26/2012 Instead of filling the commentaries with descriptions, why don't we make Articles for the characters? Would be more formal and easy to manage changes and definitions. Would be cool too :) wiki tail wiki lol 22:40,3/27/2012 Talking with us about things like that would help a little, Rai... And I was thinking about articles for main characters only (12 chars) 22:49,3/27/2012